


A Visit

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: A little darker than usual, but again, Anti is in this.
Series: Home [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 9





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> There’s zalgo in this, so let me know if you can’t read it! Also, if you think there should be other tags to this, let me know. ;)

“Did ̕y͟ou ̶re̴alĺy͠ ̧t͟h̡i̷nk̷ ͝I̧ ̵woul҉d̨n't n̛o̕tice̵?̶” Anti growled above him. “Ev̢en i̴n a ҉com͡a̶,̛ ͝yo̸u͞ ͜tr͢y t̸o play̕ he͢ro.̴”

Jack tried to force himself on his feet again, his leg refusing to comply with him. 

“A̶l͞wa͞ys̵ t͘ryi͢ng ͜t̷o '҉p͜r̕ote̷c̛t͢'  _ t́hèm _ . ͜An̨d̨ ̴to wh̶at̨ ̴en̢d?̴” He pushed Jack down, his boots pressing hard against the other’s back. 

“Leave them alone,” Jack gasped in pain. 

“W͜h̢at ͜are ̵y͏o̡u goin͢g̕ ͢t҉o d̷o͢?̸ S͞t͞o̧p̛̀ ̨́͟m̸̡e̷͢?́͠͠ “The glitch demon laughed before pressing down on Jack. Jack wheezed. Anti smirked as a loud cracking sounds were made. He moved his foot off Jack. 

Jack coughed and began gasping for air. The glitch began to move away from Jack, his form breaking apart. 

When Jack got enough air back into his lungs, he yelled at the retreating form. “What are you going to do?” 

Anti paused for a moment. “I҉t'̷s t̢i͜m͞e͘ I̸ ̴p̶a̧id ͡a l̨ittle vi̢s̸it ̕t̶o͢ ͞t҉he͡ ̡mu͝te̴.̵”

Jack spluttered, “He’s not mute!”

“H͏̨͜e ẃo̢͞n̶̶’͏̵t ̷͟b͡è̵ ̵̢f͜or̛ ̸̧͞l̢ò̢n̢g̕.́͟” Anti’s form broke apart and disappeared in a flurry. 

“No!” Jack screamed as he tried to reach toward where the entity had disappeared. He began coughing again as the world around him dissolved. 

Seán woke up to his alarm clock going off. He reached over to turn it off. He sat up and yawned. His phone went off. He reached over for it and saw a message from his coworker asking if he was coming in today. Right, his shift started soon. He unlocked the phone and sent a message confirming that he was coming in today. 

Seán let the phone drop to the bed. He scratched the back of his head as an overwhelming sense of dread and longing washed over him. He shook the feeling off and got out of bed. He had a long day ahead of him and staying in bed wasn’t gonna help. 


End file.
